WHAT IS IT
by Kiella
Summary: An 'evil' painting in the tea shop, that no one can explain... Enemies put aside their differences, to find out what it is. Just read it, I don't want to give too much away.. R and R.


О╩©Zuko was infuriated. What the.. heck.. was this painting that burdened his mind relentlessly? The very painting he had been staring at for nearly three hours, only pausing endeavors' to blink or occasionally shift weight from foot to foot. Determination hardened his pale features, amber eyes narrowed, lips drawn together.  
Yes, the banished Prince had been staring at this very work of art for nearly three hours. He still couldn't find out what the.. darn.. thing was supposed to be! Between garish coloring and blotches covering the canvas, he was beginning to believe that this was merely a picture of nothing. His main theory was that it had been erected by his Uncle's employer in order to drive the teashop's more intelligent patrons insane as they tried to ponder what the wreck of a painting could have been.Б─╗ "Nephew, just forget about it." Iroh pleaded nearly a dozen times. Zuko would not listen, as this painting that hung on his Uncle's wall tormented him. What was it? What was it? Б─╗"Zuko!" There was a surprised hiss of a voice somewhere behind the Prince. He ignored it, which was a shocking fact in itself. The voice had belonged to the adolescent Avatar Aang.  
Б─╗"Hot-head, over here!" The young female earthbender's voice was impatient. Zuko's hand performed a lazy arc in the air, signaling for them to cease speaking.  
Б─°Oi, Princey, wake up!" Sokka ducked away after saying this, as if awaiting a flaming fist to come flying in a path for his face. The attack never came. The three friends crowded about the Prince, gazes searching for what he trained his attention on. Zuko knew that he would most-likely regret this later, but, despite his mind's heavy protests, he addressed the Avatar. Б─°Foolish Avatar,Б─² his voice was a deep, angry sigh, Б─°Please help.Б─² Б─°Did you just...Б─² Aang's voice was meek, confusion showing clear on his rounded facial features. Tentatively, he took a step forward. Surprisingly, Zuko seemed to not pay him any mind.  
Toph's bare feet shifted inconspicuously against the ground, sea foam green eyes fluttering in and out of view as she blinked several times. Smiling to herself at the familiar vibrations of Iroh's footstep-patterns through the earthen flooring.  
She moved away from her friends, trailing after him. Sokka glanced between Aang and Zuko, his gaze pulled toward the strange painting for a moment. Then he was following after the blind earthbender, only to be ignored.  
Б─°What is this painting supposed to be?Б─² Zuko demanded, gesturing shortly to his source of annoyance. The airbender stared at the mess of a painting in utter confusion.  
Then, like a light, the answer dawned upon him. Б─°Why, that's easy! It's a...Б─² Aang paused, for a dramatic effect. Zuko was grinning from ear to ear, idiotically, as the Avatar prepared to provide him with a remedy to his ailment.  
Б─°It's obviously a.. Shamsed up.. Cater-fly.Б─² The sixteen-year-old Fire Prince glared at the beaming twelve-year-old, looking ominously akin to death itself.  
It was then that the Water Tribe warrior decided to make his appearance once more, sauntering quite casually into the room, saving Aang from the seething firebender. Б─°Aang, please don't tell me you just called a piece of art, a smashed up cater-fly.Б─² Б─°Well, it is a smashed up cater-fly, Sokka! It's the only explanation!Б─² Aang announced triumphantly.  
Б─°No! If you weren't so.. Uncouth, my young friend, you would see that it is obviously a..Б─² Here, Sokka paused, stroking at his imaginary beard. For a moment, he contemplated the picture.  
How dare it mock his superior abilities by hiding its identity so?! Sulking somewhat at Aang's victory dance, he continued to glare at this monstrosity, as though some divine epiphany would occur.  
Nearly three more hours had passed, and the three men still remained stumped by the painting.  
Zuko suddenly drew himself loftily up, his pale skin gleaming in the fading sunlight, the vision of perfection in a man. He was the very image of what a heroic god would have appeared to be, his lips parted to provide the answer to their torment.  
Б─°I believe I know what this panting is!Б─² All eyes in the vicinity settled upon the pale man. Salvation was dawning- they would be free of this curse! Life would go on! Б─°The picture.. is of nothing.Б─² Salvation then took a nose dive, crashed into a rock wall, and exploded gracelessly at their very feet. Aang, however, leapt to the Prince's aid. Б─°He's right you know! This is the only explanation!Б─² Б─°Besides the fact that we lack any creative ability to discern the deeper emotions of the artist was experiencing at the time?Б─² Sokka murmured this wearily, as if physically drained from staring at the painting.  
Б─°Well, besides that! We are two intelligent men and Sokka! We would have no problem figuring out what a normal painting was! This picture is of something other than normal!Б─² Aand climbed to his feet. Б─°It is the epitome of evil! Sent by some sort of god of chaos, to drive us mad,Б─² this, of course, was added by an equally giddy Sokka, who proceeded to clamber to his feet.  
The three males joined their voices together, a wild cacophony of laughs it was, nearly frightening the teashop's other patrons out of their wits. They shouted out laughs of triumph, clasping each other's arms in a triumphant embrace.  
They stopped shouting, their voices sore, but they merely laughed over their triumph of some sort of chaotic god.  
And this, Dear Readers, is when Katara happened by the room, her expression one of immense confusion as she caught the three men doing their own imitations of a victory dance.  
Б─°What are you doing?Б─² She nearly yelped, dropping her armful of scrolls at the horrifying, and utterly scarring scene.  
All three men turned to smile at her, their past animosity from the previous journey's forgotten, a bond of brotherhood formed in its place. Slinging his arms over Zuko's and Sokka's shoulders, Aang began the story:  
Б─°You see, Katara, we are rejoicing, as we have just conquered the god of chaos!Б─² At this, the waterbender was somewhat enraged. How dare they defeat a force capable of destroying the world without her aid!  
Б─°And, prey, how did you do this? And who is this god of chaos?Б─² Here, Zuko took up the banter. Б─°You see, my dear, some god of chaos sent this picture to drive us mad, as that is the only explanation for having such an atrocious picture,Б─² he directed her attention toward the painting, Б─°Here on display.Б─² At this point, a rebellious smirk began forming on the waterbender's lips, she did, however, manage to conceal it whilst the firebender continued his tale. Б─°We however overcame this, and exposed the picture for what it truly was!Б─² Б─°The pure source of evil in the world!Б─² Chirped Sokka.  
Б─°A devil incarnate!Б─² Continued Aang.  
Б─°Something capable of destroying one's mind!Б─² Agreed Zuko. The other two males nodded vigorously.  
Б─°A picture of a bird,Б─² Katara laughed. In turn, she patted the men on the shoulders as she hastily left the room. The men caught sight of a victorious grin coloring her features as she exited.  
The three men stared at the picture once again, horror dawning upon their godlike visages. Then, glancing from one to the other, the truth became apparent to them.  
The picture had obviously worked on Katara.  
(Page Break Here)  
A/N: I re-typed this during school... Sorry about the substituted words- you know. Heck. Darn. I had a teacher peering over my back every five seconds.. haha.. I'll change them later.

I feel so immature having to put in 'heck' and 'darn'. 


End file.
